


El olvido me une a ti

by Alisevv



Series: Relatos Navideños [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisevv/pseuds/Alisevv
Summary: Luego de mucho tiempo, Harry Potter encuentra lo que tanto había buscado. ¿Pero ese encuentro le traerá la felicidad? ¿Y de que forma afectará eso a Severus Snape?Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling… incluso Sev





	El olvido me une a ti

Era una noche fría y oscura de principios de diciembre. Ese invierno estaba resultando especialmente cruento; había estado nevando hasta hacía poco, y el hombre que caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, se alegraba que las calles todavía lucieran el hermoso manto blanco, y no la molesta capa marrón de barro y nieve en que se convertiría al día siguiente, luego de ser pisada por unas cuantas decenas de personas.  
  
A su paso, las luces de colores que adornaban las casas y las vitrinas de los comercios, se encendían y apagaban en un alegre saludo. Las miró con tristeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa melancólica.  
  
Siempre le había gustado la Navidad. Cuando era chico, se escondía en los rincones y pasaba horas espiando las luces de colores que decoraban la casa de sus tíos, el alegre arbolito lleno de bambalinas y los enormes paquetes envueltos en papeles de vistosos colores puestos en su pie; y aunque estaba consciente que nada de eso estaba allí para él, soñaba que un día, cuando creciera, podría conseguir uno igual.  
  
Luego vino su etapa de Hogwarts, y durante los siete años que pasó allí, siempre se maravilló ante los inmensos árboles adornados con hadas reales que revoloteaban por doquier, y se ilusionó con los regalos que entonces sí habían sido elegidos especialmente para él.  
  
Pero de todas las Navidades de su vida, la más hermosa, había sido la primera Navidad que había pasado con él, en el hogar de ambos. Aún recordaba como si fuera ayer, el día que tras numerosos bufidos y gruñidos, había conseguido que lo acompañara a buscar las decoraciones para su apartamento.  
  
  
_—No sé por qué te empeñaste en que te acompañara, Harry — mascullaba el hombre de ojos negros, mientras ambos caminaban por el callejón Diagon—. Está calle está llena de gente estúpida. Y tú eres uno de ellos, que sepas.  
  
—¡Oye! ¿Por qué me dices eso?  
  
—Porque hay que ser definitivamente tarado para andar sonriendo mientras alrededor todos te empujan, te pisan o te golpean. ¿Acaso no te fijaste allá atrás? Aquel mocoso estuvo a punto de tirar su helado sobre mi túnica; menos mal que tengo buenos reflejos y lo esquivé a tiempo.  
  
—Es el espíritu de la Navidad, Severus— dijo el joven con paciencia—. Por eso sonreímos.  
  
—Pues el tipo que le cayó el helado en lugar de a mí no parecía tener mucho espíritu— dijo con sarcasmo—. Y esto podías haberlo hecho tú solo— insistió.  
  
—Quiero que también elijas decoraciones que te gusten, para que después no me reclames que todo es demasiado Gryffindor. _  
  
  
Harry sonrió, al recordar que aquel día terminó sin que Severus comprara ni un sólo adorno… o eso creía él.  
  
  
_—Ya está, quedó perfecto— declaró Harry con orgullo mientras observaba el árbol navideño hermosamente decorado. Luego se giró hacia su pareja, y apuntándolo con el dedo, advirtió—. Y no se te ocurra quejarte; no fuiste capaz de elegir ni un solo bombillo, así que si no te gusta, ahora te aguantas.  
  
—Acabas de incurrir en dos incorrecciones— dijo Severus, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y contemplaba el árbol.  
  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
  
—En primer lugar, sí me gusta— comentó, sonriendo, antes de acercarse a la repisa de la chimenea, tomar una caja negra y regresar—. Y en segundo lugar, sí compre algo— afirmó, entregándosela.  
  
Con una sonrisa emocionada, Harry se acercó a besarlo y luego abrió la caja, y de su interior extrajo la figura más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Era un ángel elaborado en nácar, con el borde de sus alas y de su túnica, en oro.  
  
—Merlín, Severus, es precioso.  
  
—Es un Ángel de Nieve. Según nuestros antiguos ancestros, eran los mayores protectores de los hogares, y garantizaban la felicidad de aquellos donde hubiera uno.  
  
—Sí, Hermione me contó una vez la leyenda, pero me dijo que quedaban muy pocos ángeles de nieve en el mundo mágico. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?  
  
—Tengo mis modos— replicó el hombre, restándole importancia—. Entonces, creo que ese espacio vacío en lo alto del pino podría ser adecuado para el ángel. ¿Qué tal si lo colocas y luego me muestras tu profundo agradecimiento más apropiadamente?  
  
Sonriendo con amor, Harry cruzó los brazos por el cuello de su pareja y perdió su boca en la calidez de la otra boca, que se abrió al instante para recibirlo. El Ángel de Nieve tendría que tener un poco más de paciencia antes de ser ubicado en su lugar_  
  
  
Harry se arrebujó en el abrigo, sintiendo un repentino frío al recordar que esos tibios brazos ya no estaban allí para cobijarlo. Siguió caminando, como hacía todas las noches, buscando, siempre buscando. Pero esta vez tenía un objetivo.  
  
Luego que, casi un año atrás, Severus no apareció para su fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños, todos pensaron que el profesor de Pociones se había olido algo y se había negado a llegar a su casa ese día. Harry estaba muy molesto; había pasado largas horas planificándola y ahora todo se venía abajo. Pero cuando al día siguiente Severus tampoco apareció, su molestia se transformó en preocupación.  
  
Lo buscó mucha gente: los amigos, sus compañeros de la Orden del Fénix, incluso el Ministerio, pero todo fue inútil, Severus Snape no dio señales de vida.  
  
Entonces empezaron a correr infinidad de especulaciones, siendo dos de ellas las que se repetían con mayor frecuencia: que al fin había sacado a relucir sus mañas de mortífago y había abandonado a Harry, o qué estaba muerto en algún oscuro hueco. Ron estaba entre los que apoyaban la primera teoría, Y Hermione, aunque nunca lo había admitido, creía en la segunda.  
  
Pero Harry estaba seguro que ambas teorías estaban equivocadas; Severus vivía y estaba perdido en algún sitio, sin poder regresar con él. Por eso, cuando pasaron los meses y todos dejaron de buscar, él siguió. Estaba convencido que se encontraba en el mundo muggle, así que, utilizando sus influencias de Auror, pidió ayuda a unos detectives que, aunque magos, trabajaban en Scotland Yard, y después de varias semanas de averiguaciones, ellos le habían puesto en contacto con un informante muggle. Y éste aseguraba que había encontrado a Severus. Y por eso, con la esperanza orando en su corazón, estaba allí esa noche.  
  
Ante el pensamiento, apresuró el paso. A medida que avanzaba, las casas se mostraban más pobres y escasas. Ahora, las calles estaban mal iluminadas, pues muchas de las farolas estaban rotas o tenían los bombillos fundidos. Las viviendas lucían maltrechas y los jardines descuidados. Dentro del bolsillo del abrigo, Harry cerró la mano sobre su varita; nunca estaba de más tomar precauciones.   
  
Dos cuadras más adelante, recostado bajo el único farol sano de la oscura calle, divisó la silueta del hombre que venía a ver.  
  
—Al fin llega— dijo el sujeto, de pelo marrón y rostro malencarado—. Este no es el sitio más agradable para esperar.  
  
—Fue usted quien me citó aquí.  
  
—Porque aquí cerca está lo que busca.  
  
—Vamos entonces.  
  
—No tan rápido— negó terminante—. Creo que antes debe darme algo.  
  
Harry sacó un fajo de libras del bolsillo y se lo entregó.  
  
>>Esto es la mitad— protestó el otro, mirándolo de mala forma.  
  
—El resto se lo entregaré cuando consiga lo que estoy buscando.  
  
—Ése no era el trato— bufó—. Si me está queriendo engañar…  
  
—Sólo estoy asegurándome que usted no sea quien me engañe a mí, así que lo hacemos a mi modo o me devuelve el dinero y lo dejamos hasta aquí. Usted decide.  
  
Por un momento, pareció como si el hombre estuviera a punto de saltar sobre Harry con furia incontenible, pero al ver que éste no se amedrentaba, bufó molesto y empezó a caminar.  
  
Caminaron largo rato por ese submundo, y cuando ya Harry empezaba a preguntarse si todo aquello no sería una trampa, llegaron a un puente, bajo el cual se acurrucaban múltiples indigentes, tapándose con cartones o periódicos viejos para mitigar el frío.  
  
Harry sintió que una terrible angustia atenazaba su pecho; el informante debía estar equivocado, Severus NO podía estar en ese lugar.  
  
—Ahí está— escuchó la voz del hombre a su lado.  
  
Con una mezcla de temor y ansiedad, fijó la vista en el punto que le señalaba. En una esquina del puente se encontraba un hombre, cubierto con un abrigo delgado y zarrapastroso, inmóvil y con la cabeza gacha. El cabello largo y desgreñado cubría sus facciones.  
  
—Desde aquí no le puedo ver la cara— comentó.  
  
—No lo reconocería de todas formas. Yo lo hice por el tatuaje del brazo.  
  
_“Que amarga ironía”_ , pensó Harry. _“Que lo reconociera por la marca tenebrosa”_  
  
—Le aseguro que yo lo reconocería en cualquier circunstancia— musitó, casi para si mismo.  
  
—Estuve haciendo averiguaciones sobre el sujeto— siguió hablando el informante, sin darse cuenta que Harry estaba a punto de lanzarle una maldición por hablar de Severus en forma tan despectiva—. Lo llaman El Sin Nombre.  
  
—¿El Sin Nombre?— repitió, extrañado.  
  
—Sí. Por lo que me contaron, llegó aquí hace unos meses, diciendo que no sabía quién era; pero nadie le cree, aquí todos tratan de olvidar sus verdaderos nombres de todas formas.  
  
—¿No recuerda? ¡¡Merlín!!— Harry hizo amague de ir hacia el indigente, pero el otro lo tomó del brazo.  
  
—Yo ya cumplí, quiero el resto de mi dinero.  
  
Harry lo sacó y se lo lanzó, antes de caminar con cautela hacia Severus; porque era él, algo en su corazón se lo decía.  
  
Cuando estuvo a pocos pasos se detuvo y, haciendo un esfuerzo para evitar que la emoción cerrara las palabras en su garganta, musitó.   
  
—Severus— no hubo movimiento alguno, así que repitió, esta vez con más fuerza—. Severus.  
  
El hombre empezó a moverse, lenta, muy lentamente. Después de lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad, pudo ver el rostro cetrino cubierto con una enmarañada y sucia barba negra, la nariz aguileña y los hermosísimos y amados ojos negros, que lo miraban aturdidos.  
  
>>¡Severus, por Merlín, eres tú!  
  
—¿Severus?— repitió el hombre, con los ojos apagados—. ¿Por qué me llama Severus?  
  
—Ése es tu nombre— musitó Harry, agachándose y sentándose frente a él.  
  
El otro se retiró un poco por precaución y lo observó, confundido  
  
—¿Usted me conoce?— Harry asintió en silencio—. Perdí la memoria, pero aquí nadie me cree. Dicen que soy un mentiroso.  
  
—Yo sí te creo— le aseguró el más joven, estirando su mano y tomando la del tembloroso hombre, quien aturdido como estaba no hizo amague de soltarse—. Y tú no eres mentiroso.  
  
—Usted me conoce—musitó para si mismo, antes de mirarlo con ojos ansiosos—. ¿Quién soy? ¿Tengo familia? ¿Soy buena persona? — hizo las preguntas que había pesado en su angustiado corazón todos esos meses y, soltándose de Harry, enterró su cara entre las manos—. ¡Dios, es tan horrible! ¡Sentir que esto— comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con los puños— está vacío, sin nada, nada!  
  
—Ey, no te golpees así— Harry asió sus manos de nuevo, para evitar que se siguiera lastimando—. Escúchame, Severus— el profesor ahora se estaba retorciendo tratando de soltarse—. ¡Cálmate y escúchame!— ordenó con voz perentoria.  
  
Ante el tono autoritario, dejó de luchar y cayó desmadejado, como un muñeco sin vida.   
  
>>Escucha— la voz de Harry ahora era serena, tratando de calmarlo—. Voy a contestar todas tus inquietudes, pero éste no es el momento ni el lugar apropiado— se levantó y le tendió la mano—. Ven conmigo.  
  
El hombre dudo una fracción de segundo, pero luego tomó la diestra que le tendían y, no sin cierto esfuerzo, se levanto. Harry creyó morir al ver cuan delgado y frágil se veía. Tratando de no dejar traslucir su angustia, habló suavemente:  
  
>>Salir de aquí por los métodos muggles nos llevaría mucho tiempo, es mejor Aparecernos.  
  
—¿Aparecernos?  
  
—Es un método que…— se interrumpió. Si Severus había perdido la memoria, probablemente tampoco recordaría que era un mago—. ¿Confías en mí?— preguntó al fin.  
  
Después de dudar unos segundos, el otro asintió.  
  
>>Bien. Entonces, abrázate a mí. Vas a sentir un jalón en el ombligo pero no te preocupes, después te explicaré.  
  
Severus obedeció, y cuando abrazó al que al parecer sería su salvador, sintió como una oleada de calidez le recorría, algo que nada tenía que ver con el grueso abrigo que llevaba el joven sino con un sentimiento profundo, íntimo. En ese momento, sintió el jalón y el mundo giró a su alrededor.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Cuando se aparecieron en el cómodo apartamento, Harry aferró a Severus contra sí, para garantizar que no perdiera el equilibrio. En cuanto se estabilizó, el Profesor se separó y miró a su alrededor con asombro.  
  
—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?  
  
—Prometo explicarte todo, pero primero es mejor que te des un buen baño y comas algo.  
  
Severus miró sus ropas, enrojeciendo de vergüenza.  
  
—Estoy muy sucio. Voy a manchar tu alfombra.  
  
—La alfombra no importa— desestimó Harry—. Lo que importa eres tú. Una vez que te bañes te sentirás mejor, ya lo verás.   
  
Tomándolo de la mano, lo guió hasta el interior de una habitación amoblada con un gusto impecable, y luego a un baño moderno, decorado en azul marino y plata. Severus miró impresionado mientras el otro llenaba la enorme bañera que ocupaba el sitio de honor del recinto, y le agregaba sales de baño.  
  
>>Ahí tienes todos los productos de aseo, siéntete libre de elegir lo que gustes. Sobre la cama voy a dejarte algo de ropa limpia. Cuando termines, te espero en la salita.  
  
Luego de cerrar la puerta del baño, Harry se apoyó sobre ella, sintiendo que el corazón iba a estallar en su pecho. Luego de tantos y tantos meses de angustia e incertidumbre, al fin volvía a tener a su amado en casa. ¿Pero qué habría pasado para que perdiera la memoria? ¿Acaso un accidente?  
  
Caminó hacia un amplió armario y abrió una de sus puertas. Alí estaba, toda la ropa de Severus, prolijamente lavada y planchada. Tomó un pantalón de dril y un jersey de cuello de tortuga, ambos de color negro, y luego de acariciarlos con ternura, los dejó sobre la amplia cama. Después fue hacia una cómoda y sacó una muda de ropa interior, un boxer holgado que era uno de los favoritos de Severus cuando estaba en casa.  
  
—Aunque con lo delgado que estás, quizás sea muy grande para ti, amor.  
  
Luego de dejarlo sobre la otra ropa, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.  
  
Cuando media hora más tarde el hombre regresó a la salita de estar, encontró que en la mesita de centro estaba dispuesto un juego de café y una enorme bandeja con lo que parecían galletas.  
  
Harry, quien en ese momento le daba la espalda, se giró y se quedó sin aliento. Severus se había rasurado, y aunque el cabello era más largo de lo habitual, el rostro que le sonreía tímidamente, como disculpándose, volvía a ser el de su Severus Snape.  
  
—Utilicé una rasuradora que encontré en el baño, espero que no te moleste.  
  
—En lo absoluto. Así te ves mucho mejor— aseguró, señalando su cara limpia.  
  
—Esta ropa— pasó sus delgadas manos por el jersey— no es tuya, ¿verdad?— el joven negó con la cabeza—. ¿De quién es?  
  
—Tuya.  
  
—¿Mía?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Pero entonces yo… ¿vivo aquí?  
  
El joven afirmó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.  
  
—No entiendo. ¿Acaso soy… tu padre?  
  
—No, no— se apresuró a negar el otro, y sin poder explicar por qué, Severus sintió un profundo alivio.  
  
—Entonces, ¿por qué vivo aquí, contigo?  
  
Harry tragó con fuerza antes de contestar.  
  
—Nosotros éramos pareja.  
  
Paso muchísimo tiempo, mientras Severus lo miraba, atónito. ¿Él, pareja de aquel hombre espectacular, tan joven y hermoso? ¿Cómo era posible?  
  
—¿Estás seguro?— al ver la tristeza que de pronto inundó los verdes ojos, se apresuró a agregar—: Perdona, no quise herirte. Es que yo no rec…  
  
—No te agobies, Severus— el joven tomó su mano y lo guió hasta el sofá, haciendo que se sentara y sentándose en el sillón frente a él—. Preparé café como a ti te gusta y tengo polvorones. Come un poco y luego hablamos con calma, ¿vale?  
  
El hombre tomo un sorbo de café y suspiró, reconfortado por el aroma intenso y el sabor algo amargo del líquido oscuro. Luego tomó un polvorón del plato, lo mordisqueó y se deleitó mientras el exquisito sabor impregnaba su paladar.  
  
—Me gusta— musitó, alzando el dulce, y Harry se perdió en los recuerdos.  
  
  
_—¿Está seguro que esas cosas son comestibles, Señor Potter?  
  
—Esas cosas se llaman polvorones, y hasta que no los pruebes, no lo sabrás.  
  
El Maestro de Pociones tomó uno y lo mordisqueó con cautela, antes de sonreír.  
  
—Vaya, es bueno saber que no eres tan malo en la cocina como en Pociones. Me gusta_  
  
  
El joven movió la cabeza para espantar los recuerdos y contestó:  
  
—Son tus favoritos.  
  
Durante un buen rato, permanecieron en silenció, mientras Severus comía sin parar, consciente por primera vez de cuanta hambre tenía.  
  
>>Creo que sería mejor que no comieras más, te pueden hacer daño— aconsejó Harry, luego que el hombre se hubiera despachado más de medio platón de dulces.  
  
Luego de zamparse de un bocado el polvorón que tenía en la mano, Severus asintió y se recostó en el espaldar del sofá.  
  
—Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre— musitó.  
  
Una nueva congoja embargó el corazón de Harry; su pareja, el hombre que amaba y con quien había vivido cinco hermosos años, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Severus lo notó y se disculpó.  
  
—Lo siento.  
  
—Tú no tienes la culpa de no acordarte— dijo, negando con la cabeza—. Me llamo Harry.  
  
—Harry, claro— con una sonrisa de comprensión, metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un anillo plateado con forma de serpiente, cuyos ojos eran dos esmeraldas—. Lo tenía guardado en el dobladillo del abrigo, para que no me lo robaran.  
  
Con reverencia y lágrimas en los ojos, Harry tomó el anillo de la palma tendida.  
  
>>En el interior hay dos iniciales, H y S, ¿es por nosotros?  
  
Harry asintió mientras acariciaba las iniciales.  
  
>>También hay una fecha, ¿Qué significa?  
  
—Es el día que empezamos a vivir juntos en este lugar— contestó Harry con un suspiro—. Quise regalarte algo que simbolizara por siempre ese día. Por eso mandé grabar el anillo.  
  
—Es hermoso. Lo he llevado siempre conmigo.  
  
—Pero… no entiendo. El anillo tiene bastante valor. Si lo hubieras vendido, podrías haber conseguido dinero para vivir un buen tiempo, buscado un doctor que te ayudara.  
  
Severus negó vehementemente con la cabeza.  
  
—No sabía de dónde venía el anillo, pero sí que era demasiado importante para mí como para desprenderme de él. Hubiera preferido morir de hambre antes que venderlo.  
  
Harry sintió que le embargaba la emoción, y sin poderlo evitar, se acercó a Severus y posó su boca con delicadeza en los delgados labios del hombre. Lo besó con infinita ternura, y cuando estaba a punto de separarse ante la falta de respuesta del Profesor, sintió cómo una delgada mano se posaba sobre su nuca y una boca ansiosa se abría para profundizar el beso, que se prolongó eternamente. Quizás Severus no recordara el nombre de Harry, pero su boca sí lo recordaba, y su lengua, y sus manos. Todo él clamaba por ese esbelto cuerpo que en ese momento se plegaba contra él en total abandono.  
  
Mucho rato después, se separaron, jadeando en busca de oxígeno.  
  
—Lo siento— esta vez fue el turno de Harry para disculparse—. No quise…  
  
—Shhh— Severus puso un dedo sobre su boca—. Yo también quise. No recuerdo quien eres, pero sí lo que eres, y lo que siento cuando estás junto a mí es maravilloso— le dio un breve beso antes de continuar—. Harry, por favor, cuéntame quien soy.  
  
Acurrucado contra el hombre de ojos negros, Harry le contó lo más esencial: que eran pareja hacía cinco años y vivían juntos, que él había sido su profesor, y que ambos eran magos.  
  
Cuando dijo esto último, Severus se alejó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—No creo que sea amable hacer ese tipo de bromas a mi costa— dijo, molesto.  
  
—No estoy bromeando— al ver que el otro seguía observándolo, incrédulo, se levantó del sofá y fue hacia la chimenea, en cuya repisa estaba posada su varita. La alzó y musitó—: _Wingardium Leviosa_ ; al instante, el plato de polvorones levitó sobre la mesa. Al ver que Severus seguía mirándolo con escepticismo, hizo un par de trucos más, pero la expresión burlona del hombre no cambió.  
  
—En el puente vivía uno que también hacía trucos pero con cartas— comentó.  
  
—¿Ah, si? ¿Y también podía desaparecer del puente y aparecer en este apartamento?  
  
Severus no encontró un argumento lo suficientemente sólido para rebatir eso.  
  
—Entonces, ¿es cierto que eres mago?  
  
Harry asintió con fuerza.  
  
—Y tú también.  
  
—¿Y yo puedo hacer magia con esa cosa?  
  
—Se llama varita— corrigió el joven—. No es la tuya, pero sí, creo que puedes hacer algún hechizo sencillo con ella.  
  
—¿La mía?  
  
—Cada mago tiene su propia varita, es como una parte de si mismo. Tú no llevas la tuya así que debo asumir que la perdiste. Tendremos que ir con Ollivander a que elijas una nueva.  
  
—¿Ollivander?  
  
—Es el fabricante de varitas, vive en el mundo mágico— el ver que Severus estaba frunciendo nuevamente el ceño con incredulidad, Harry se echó a reír—. Mira que eres desconfiado. Anda, ven aquí.  
  
Se pararon uno al lado del otro, frente al árbol de Navidad, y extrañado, Severus notó que sólo estaba adornado con un hermoso ángel en la parte alta del pino.  
  
—¿No te gustan las bambalinas ni las luces?  
  
—¿Por qué preguntas?  
  
—El árbol sólo tiene ese ángel de adorno. ¿Por qué?  
  
Harry dudó pero al fin confesó la verdad.  
  
—Ése fue el único adorno que elegiste tú.  
  
Severus no supo que decir y Harry le entregó su varita.   
  
>>Vamos, álzala y concéntrate en la palabra lumus. Cuando estés listo, pronúnciala en voz alta.  
  
El hombre siguió las instrucciones, y al final exclamó:  
  
—¡Lumus!  
  
Pero nada pasó.  
  
—A mí no me funciona. No creo ser un mago.  
  
—Inténtalo de nuevo, pero cuando te concentres piensa que deseas que se produzca luz.  
  
Luego de un par de intentos más, de la punta de la varita salió un tenue rayo luminoso.  
  
—Lo hice— musitó Severus, todavía sin podérselo creer del todo—. Hice luz.  
  
Con una gran sonrisa, Harry simplemente lo abrazó.   
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Caminaba de un extremo a otro de la salita de estar de San Mungo, mirando las ramas de muérdago que colgaban del dintel de la puerta y los marcos de las ventanas, y pensando distraídamente lo absurdo que era decorar así la sala de espera de un hospital, como si alguien tuviera ánimos para pensar en trivialidades como besarse bajo el muérdago, cuando su vida y su felicidad se estaba decidiendo en un cuarto cercano.  
  
En ese momento, un hombre rubio entró en la salita y miró con despreció la rama de muérdago que rozó su cabeza. Casi sin darse cuenta, Harry sonrió; probablemente, su amigo estaba pensando lo mismo que él sobre las decoraciones.  
  
Sí, en los últimos meses, Draco Malfoy había sido el único que lo había apoyado incondicionalmente en la búsqueda de Severus, seguramente, porque era la única persona que lo quería tanto como él. Severus era el padrino de Draco, y durante los cinco años que vivieron juntos, el chico los había visitado con frecuencia y el viejo rencor entre los antiguos enemigos se había transformado en una amistad sólida y sincera. Harry sólo había avisado a Draco de la situación de Severus, porque estaba seguro que sólo a él le importaba realmente.  
  
—El café que sirven en la cafetería del hospital es un asco— se quejó el rubio, sentándose a su lado y entregándole una taza—. ¿Todavía no hay noticias?  
  
—Ninguna, y no sé por qué. Tampoco es como si estuvieran haciendo una operación, ¿no?  
  
—Ten paciencia, Harry. Ya sabes que las cosas de la mente llevan su tiempo.  
  
Ambos tomaron su café en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que el moreno habló nuevamente.  
  
—¿Y si nunca recupera la memoria?  
  
Draco se le quedó mirando fijamente, y luego de un rato de reflexión, preguntó:  
  
—¿Eso sería tan malo?  
  
Harry quedó pensativo y regresó a un momento y una conversación ocurrida dos años antes.  
  
  
_Harry se había despertado inquieto. Alargando la mano, tocó el espacio a su lado; estaba frío, lo que indicaba que su pareja se había levantado hacía un buen rato. Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche; más de las tres de la madrugada.  
  
Se levantó con calma, se puso la bata y las pantuflas y bajó a la salita de estar. Como suponía, encontró a Severus sentado en un sillón, un vaso de firewhysky en la mano y la mirada perdida en las llamas de la chimenea. Sin hablar, se acercó, se sentó a su lado en el sofá y esperó. El hombre no dijo nada durante mucho tiempo, sólo bebió su whisky sin dar ninguna señal de que hubiera notado la presencia de Harry. Al final, terminó su bebida, se sirvió una nueva dosis, y habló con voz ronca de dolor.  
  
—A veces es tan difícil soportar esta carga, Harry— la voz sonaba quebrada, y el joven deslizó una mano y tomó la de Severus, aferrándola para darle su apoyo—. Hay tantos dolores en mi alma… pesan tanto mis errores, que desearía olvidarme de todo… de todos.  
  
—¿Hasta de mí?— preguntó el joven con sentimiento.  
  
El hombre se inclinó sobre él y le dio un tierno beso, humedecido por las pocas lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos.  
  
—Nunca me olvidaría de ti.  
  
—Pero si te olvidaras de todo, eso me incluiría.  
  
—Entonces, me volvería a enamorar de ti. Y sería un amor nuevo y limpio, sin tantas cargas y culpas. El amor que tú mereces. Entonces, quizás yo podría llegar a ser el hombre que tú mereces_  
  
  
—Harry, el doctor está aquí.  
  
La advertencia de Draco lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Se levantó presuroso y se acercó a un hombre bajito y de cabello canoso, que lo miraba con seriedad tras sus lentes de montura cuadrada.  
  
—Doctor, ¿cómo está Severus?— preguntó con ansiedad.  
  
—El paciente está físicamente bien, sólo un poco bajo de peso por la falta de alimentación adecuada— contestó el medimago con actitud profesional—. En cuanto a la parte mental, la situación es diferente— Harry sintió que su corazón dolía y se aferró al brazo de Draco, esperando lo que el hombre fuera a anunciarle—. Trajimos a varios expertos, incluso uno en legerimancia.  
  
—¿Y cuál es el diagnóstico?— presionó Harry, al ver que el hombre no continuaba.  
  
—El consenso general de los especialistas, es que le fue lanzado un obliviate muy poderoso.  
  
—¿Pero quién? ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir eso?— preguntó Draco.  
  
—Eso es algo que, lamentablemente, no podemos responder.  
  
—¿Y qué hay que hacer para que recupere la memoria?  
  
El hombre se movió incómodo.  
  
—Lo lamento, señores. El obliviate es irrecuperable, no podemos hacer nada sobre eso.  
  
Harry sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y respiró profundo para recuperarse del mareo. Draco, notándolo, lo ayudó a sentarse.  
  
>>No es tan malo como parece— continuó el medimago—. Aunque el Señor Snape no pueda recuperar sus recuerdos, la zona del cerebro que se relaciona con la parte cognoscitiva está intacta.  
  
—¿Qué significa eso?  
  
—El Profesor Snape podrá recuperar los conocimientos adquiridos previamente en un tiempo relativamente corto— explicó el hombre—. Él me dijo que, a instancias suyas, fue capaz de hacer un lumus, y sin su propia varita— comentó, mirando al joven moreno, quien se limitó a asentir—. A eso me refiero. Con pocos meses de instrucción, podrá recuperar el nivel de conocimiento que tenía antes del accidente y regresar a su trabajo en Hogwarts.  
  
—¿Y los sentimientos? ¿Los afectos?— la voz de Harry era apenas un débil gemido.  
  
El hombre movió la cabeza, negando.  
  
—Lo lamento.  
  
Luego que el medimago se fuera, después de decirles que Severus debería quedarse unos días en el hospital para hacerle más estudios y ayudarlo en el proceso de aceptación de su situación, Draco se sentó al lado de Harry.  
  
—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?— se lamentó el joven—. Perdí a Severus definitivamente.  
  
—Eso no es cierto— argumentó su amigo—. Me contaste que mi padrino se portó muy bien contigo.  
  
—Pero no me ama.  
  
—¿Y qué con eso, cararrajada?— lo retó, usando el tono de antaño aunque con más calidez—. ¿Acaso no lo conquistaste una vez? ¿Me estás diciendo que no te sientes capaz de conquistarlo de nuevo?  
  
—¿Tú crees?— el tono de su voz era una mezcla de decepción y esperanza—. ¿Cómo podría?  
  
—Por Merlín, quien me mandaría a hacerme amigo de un Gryffindor tonto— exclamó con exasperación—. Si me preguntas, en tu lugar, yo correría al cuarto de mi padrino, para empezar a encantar a la serpiente— se levantó de improviso—. Y yo voy contigo, que también estoy decidido a recuperar a mi padrino.  
  
Y con una sonrisa de esperanza y decisión, Harry también se levantó.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Los días que siguieron fueron igual que un caleidoscopio de sentimientos. Severus, luego de saber el dictamen de los medimagos, entró una etapa de depresión que duró un unos días, seguida por la de apatía, y por último, la de aceptación. Todo el tiempo, contó con la ayuda de Harry y Draco, y con la asesoría profesional de un psiquiatra de San Mungo, especializado en el tratamiento de enfermos afectados por el Obliviate.  
  
Por fin, doce días después de su ingreso a San Mungo, Severus fue dado de alta, con la condición de que debería seguir su terapia con el psiquiatra dos veces por semana en su consulta externa.  
  
Ese día, Harry había sacado todos los adornos navideños y había decorado el arbolito y el resto del apartamento, y preparado una cena de gala, con pavo horneado relleno de castañas, el plato favorito de Severus.  
  
Se presentó en San Mungo vistiendo sus mejores prendas, y entró en el cuarto de Severus luciendo una sonrisa radiante. Encontró al hombre ya listo para partir, acompañado de Draco.  
  
—Vaya, veo que ya estás vestido— comentó, feliz—. Qué bueno que viniste, Draco, así nos puedes acompañar a cenar. Hice pavo horneado.  
  
—Harry, tenemos que hablar— el tono de Severus heló el entusiasmo de Harry.  
  
—Esperaré afuera— dijo Draco, y cuando pasó a su lado, musitó—: Se fuerte, todo va a salir bien.  
  
Harry miró a Severus sin entender.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó.  
  
—No voy a ir contigo.  
  
El joven sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir.  
  
>>Harry, ven aquí, por favor— pidió Severus, tendiéndole la mano. El joven caminó como autómata y se sentó sobre la cama, al lado del hombre—. He estado pensando mucho estos días— continuó el Profesor de Pociones—, especialmente en nosotros dos. Sé que siento algo por ti, algo fuerte— elevó una mano y acarició su mejilla—, pero no estoy seguro que sea amor— el pobre corazón angustiado lloró de dolor—. No puedo irme a vivir contigo hasta tener la certeza, ¿comprendes?  
  
No, no comprendía. Todo lo que entendía era que nuevamente perdía a su amor, como meses atrás, y al parecer de forma definitiva. Si en esos días no había logrado conquistar su corazón, como hacerlo ahora que estarían separados.  
  
Pero no dijo nada. Severus iba a empezar una nueva vida, luminosa, sin lastres ni culpas, y no sería él quien pusiera una en su alma, lo quería demasiado para eso. Acudiendo a su valor Gryffindor, sonrió, se inclinó, y besó suavemente su mejilla.  
  
—¿Dónde vas a ir?  
  
—Me voy a quedar con Draco unos días.  
  
—Me parece bien, él te va a cuidar, te quiere mucho— aún sonriendo, se paró y caminó hacia la puerta.  
  
—Harry, yo…  
  
El joven se giró y lo miró nuevamente, con una sonrisa y los ojos llenos de amor.  
  
—Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, Severus. Te la mereces.  
  
Y sin otra palabra, giró de nuevo y salió definitivamente de la habitación.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Al salir de San Mungo, Harry estuvo caminando sin rumbo durante mucho tiempo. Al fin, ya entrada la noche, encontró un pequeño parque, tan triste y desolado como su propia alma. Se sentó en un helado banco, temblando de frío y congoja, sintiendo que era una de esas almas perdidas para las que no estaba hecha la felicidad.  
  
En ese momento, unos suaves copos empezaron a caer, convirtiendo el sitio en un lugar irreal. Luego de pasar largo rato empapándose de la serenidad del paisaje, se levantó con lentitud y se Apareció hacia su hogar.  
  
Al llegar a su apartamento, observó toda la decoración con una tristeza resignada; había puesto tantas ilusiones al hacer todo eso. Saco las cajas vacías y comenzó a quitar las bambalinas del arbolito. Una a una, las fue bajando con tierno cuidado, colocándolas en sus empaques. Retiró y guardó las luces de colores y los demás adornos del resto de la casa. Luego fue hacia la mesa del comedor, que estaba primorosamente puesta para dos, y retiró los vasos, platos, cubiertos, candelabros, colocando todo pulcramente en su puesto. Por último, con un pase de varita, hizo desaparecer el pavo y la champaña, que estaban hechizados para mantener su temperatura original.  
  
Cuando se retiró a su dormitorio a llorar, en la oscura habitación sólo quedaba el solitario arbolito de Navidad, con el Ángel de Nieve adornando su cima.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Draco había ido a ver a Harry dos días después de los sucesos de San Mungo y había tratado de confortarlo, diciéndole que Severus estaba confundido, y que estaba seguro que con el tiempo cedería. Harry no lo tenía tan claro, pero aun así, decidió seguir el consejo de su amigo y conservar la esperanza.  
  
Sin embargo, los días pasaban y Severus no daba señales de vida, por lo que al final tuvo que resignarse a la evidencia; el hombre no lo quería.  
  
El veinticuatro de Diciembre, había salido temprano a comprar los regalos navideños, tarea que había estado relegando durante varios días. Luego, pasó por una lechucería y contrató el servicio de varias de las aves para que llevaran los regalos a sus amigos, pues pese a la insistencia de la Señora Weasley, había rehusado su invitación a la cena de Nochebuena, no se sentía con fuerza para contestar las preguntas de un montón de curiosos. Antes de regresar a casa, compró un pequeño pavo para hornear y todo lo necesario para el relleno, junto a varios ingredientes más; aunque estuviera solo, pensaba tener su cena de Nochebuena como Dios mandaba  
  
La tarde la pasó en la preparación del pavo y cocinando polvorones, mientras recordaba la hermosa Nochebuena del año anterior.  
  
  
_—Ey, saca las manos de ese pavo, Señor Snape— advirtió Harry, amenazándolo con el cucharón de cocina.  
  
—Es sólo un poco— se defendió el hombre.  
  
—Tenemos invitados, Severus. El pavo debe lucir impecable.  
  
—Pues no sé para qué, no van a tardar más de dos minutos en devorarlo— se quejó—. Además, ¿por qué tenías que invitar a tanta gente? Tuvimos que agrandar el comedor mágicamente.  
  
—Este año nos tocaba invitar a nosotros, Severus, y lo sabes.  
  
—Pues el año que viene me enfermo— replicó, enfurruñado—. Y vamos a pasar la Nochebuena en casa, tú y yo **solos.**_  
  
  
Harry enjugó una lágrima rebelde que se deslizaba por su mejilla. Cuanto daría en ese momento porque aquellas palabras fueran verdad.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Estaba sentado frente al árbol de Navidad, con una copa en la mano, cuando escuchó unos fuertes toques en la puerta, como si alguien estuviera golpeando con el pie. Gruñendo al pensar que seguramente sería alguno de sus bien intencionados amigos, se levantó dispuesto a echar a cajas destempladas a quienquiera que estuviera tocando de esa manera a su puerta.  
  
Pero cuando abrió, quedó con la boca abierta, sin poder recordar nada de lo que pensaba decir al intruso.  
  
—Perdona por tocar de ese modo, tenía las manos ocupadas— se excusó Severus, con una cálida sonrisa, al tiempo que señalaba la enorme caja que traía en brazos—. Me han dicho que hay un hechizo para empequeñecer las cosas, me lo vas a tener que enseñar— al ver que el joven seguía inmóvil, mirándolo con asombro, preguntó—: ¿Puedo pasar? En este pasillo hace un frío del demonio.  
  
Como un autómata, Harry se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que el hombre entrara con paso seguro hasta la salita de estar.  
  
>>Eso huele delicioso, ¿qué es?  
  
—Pavo horneado.  
  
—Hmmm, estupendo— dejó la caja bajo el árbol y se giró hacia Harry—. ¿Espero que haya suficiente para dos?  
  
—S…sí— tartamudeó.  
  
—Como sabía que el árbol estaba sin decorar, compre algunas cosas— comentó, mientras desempacaba las esferas navideñas de brillantes colores y los paquetes de pequeñas luces—. Me gustaría que lo decoráramos juntos, ¿quieres?  
  
Harry no entendía nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso todo aquello era alguna clase de sueño bizarro? Al fin, logró conseguir suficiente voz como para murmurar.  
  
—No… no entiendo. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
El hombre se puso repentinamente serio. Se acercó a él y tomo sus manos entre las suyas.  
  
—Quiero que me perdones, Harry— al ver que el joven iba a hablar, alzó una mano y puso dos suaves dedos sobre sus labios—. Espera, déjame decir todo lo que tengo que decir. La otra tarde, en San Mungo, yo estaba muy confundido; me habían sucedido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. No quería ilusionarte y luego descubrir que lo que sentía por ti no era más que un espejismo influenciado por el agradecimiento que sentía por haberme sacado de aquel sitio.  
  
Los dedos sobre la boca de Harry comenzaron a juguetear con sus suaves labios, y luego, en un movimiento sensual, se deslizaron por la mejilla, rumbo a su nuca, donde comenzaron a acariciar los suaves rizos negros y la piel sedosa  
  
>> Pero estos días lejos de ti— continuó la aterciopelada voz, mientras Harry lo miraba, hipnotizado—, te he extrañado de todos los modos posibles. Extrañé tu alegría, tu sonrisa, tu terquedad, tus maravillosos ojos verdes… y tus polvorones.  
  
Ante esto, Harry se echó a reír alegremente.  
  
—Hice polvorones frescos— confesó.  
  
—Me alegró— la negra mirada buscó los ojos verdes y buceó en sus profundidades—. Harry, olvidé mi vida pasada y tengo que empezar de cero. Ahora tengo que comenzar a construir todo de nuevo, pero para hacerlo, te necesito. No me importa todo lo que quedó atrás, ni todo lo que llegará después. Sólo me importas tú, eres todo lo que deseo para ser feliz.  
  
Se acercó aún más a su cuerpo, sus ojos todavía fijos en las lagunas verdes.  
  
>>¿Me permitirás cumplir mi único deseo, Harry? ¿Me ayudarás a ser feliz?  
  
El joven le contestó con una radiante sonrisa.  
  
—Con todo mi corazón, Severus.  
  
Y mientras las bocas de ambos se encontraban en un ardiente beso, desde la punta del árbol de Navidad, un hermoso ángel nacarado brilló y sonrió, sabiendo que aquel siempre sería un hogar feliz.  


 

Fin   



End file.
